The Last Remnants Of Glory
by Medilia
Summary: Rufus dies of Geo-stigma and in the healing rain the Turks stand together one last time, the last remnants of Shinra's glory.


The Last Remnants Of Glory

Tseng stood guard over his Turks and the dead body of his boss and closest friend. The Wutaian's dark eyes swept over the three others, Rude stood head bowed in respectful silence, Reno sat in a state of shock at his partner's feet with Elena sobbing in his arms. Thick drop of rain began to fall from the sky and as they struck the cold flesh of Rufus ShinRa the Geo-stigma disappeared.  
"It's fucking too late for that!" Reno screamed causing his fellow Turks to jump.  
Rude crouched down resting a hand on Reno's shoulder, "It's alright Red, no need to shout."  
"Why not!? He is dead and that is the end of it!"  
"Reno, Rufus wouldn't want you acting like this, calm down," Tseng said softly walking over to Reno.  
"Why is his body still here?" Elena whispered softly standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"With all the evil he has caused…the evil we have caused I wouldn't be surprised if none of us ever go into the life stream," Tseng's voice was soft and remorseful, "we'll bury him."  
"Then what?" Rude asked straightening up and pulling Reno to his feet.

Tseng looked at the Turks as the lined up before him waiting for orders. He looked at each of them, Rude; silent, stoic but also compassionate and loyal. Reno; childish and immature but surprisingly cunning and resourceful. Finally Elena, the rookie had come so far, loyal and brave, but naïve all the same. "Shinra is gone, with it goes the Turks, it is time we all follow our own paths."  
Rude nodded looking up at the sky, "With Sephiroth gone, the world is that little bit brighter. I think I could help rebuild the world with my strength and atone for my sins," Rude squeezed Reno's shoulder, "What do you say partner?"  
Reno smiled at his partner, it wasn't a cocky smile nor was it devious, it was a smile only his long time partner understood, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll keep in touch though."  
Rude nodded.

"I feel sorry for all those kids who were orphaned because of us," Elena said softly, "I am going to help them."  
Tseng nodded his approval, "I am sure you will do well Elena."  
"So what are our glorious leaders planning to do with themselves now?" Elena asked grinning now that her future had a bit of certainty.

Tseng and Reno glanced at each other, it was obvious that even in their darkest moments they had never thought of a world with out Shinra.  
Tseng sighed, "I'm not sure. Shinra has been my life since Verdot saved me when I was ten."  
Reno nodded, he too had been saved by Verdot, "We've known nothing else for most of our lives."  
"There has to be something you want to do with your lives," Elena insisted.  
For a long moment all was silent then Tseng spoke, "I am going to go back home, to Wutai. Maybe I can help fix the damage Shinra cause there…"  
Reno nodded grinning, "Good idea boss… Tseng… that'll take getting use to, yo."  
"What about you Reno?" there was nothing to rebuild of his home, sector seven was a lost cause, "do you want to come with me?"  
Reno shook his head, "Nah," he continued to grin hiding his real emotions by turning his face into the rain.  
"Then what are you going to do?" Rude asked softly.

The silence endured several minutes and Elena felt as if her heart was about to be torn from her chest, Reno had to have dreams and ambition… he couldn't wonder the world with no purpose.  
"Ya know… I think It would be nice for me to atone for my sins… I think I might try and be a pilot for WRO."  
Tseng nodded, "Reeve will be more then happy to have you there."

As the four Turks stood together Rufus' body levitated and disappeared into the life stream.  
Tseng smiled softly, "I think that Rufus was waiting for us to choose a path before he left us to our own devices.  
In the healing rain the Turks stood together, the last remnants of the glorious days of Shinra. And then as the rain stopped falling they parted ways and the glory was forgotten by all but the Turks who held it close to their hearts until the end of their days.


End file.
